Sidetracked
by MarianeHeart
Summary: After the demon world tournament, Kurama tries to normally live the remaining months of his high school life. But instead, he turns to settle his confused feelings with a girl and unravels a little secret from his past love along the way. KuramaXOC
1. Chapter 1: Sidetracked

**Sidetracked**

* * *

Kurama watched the girl's long raven hair all afternoon in the soccer field. The girl was standing with one leg trying to fix her socks. Her head turned to the basketball court where Kurama was. She had a sunny smile and waved at him as she took off to play.

"That's highly unlikely of you to get distracted. Don't tell me you have another mission again" said Kaito from behind and stood beside Kurama who was still watching the field.

"Everything is fine. There shouldn't be anything to worry about for a while" Kurama replied with his neutral tone. Kurama realized he spaced out again. He seems to lose awareness just by the girl's presence.

"That's good to know then" said Kaito. "So why don't you ask her out?"

"Sorry?" Kurama looked puzzled. What was Kaito trying to imply?

"You're not the only one who's aiming for her. You have some stiff competition around" said Kaito with a slight smirk.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea" Kurama had a discomfited face.

"Oh, so you don't like her then?" asked Kaito again who was being persistent.

"Not in a way you are thinking" replied Kurama, although he wasn't really sure how to answer that.

_Stiff competition huh?_ Kurama couldn't help but think how easy it was for everyone to like Kumi. He only noticed now that if he tries to analyze her in all aspects, she is every guy's ideal girl: bright, kind and attractive, but some girls are like that too. Still, there was no reason not to like her at all.

They heard the coach blow a whistle dismissing them from gym class. Kaito took off to the lockers to be the first one to change. It was almost like Kurama was saved by the bell from continuing this awkward conversation with him. He had one last look at Kumi in the field who was now helping out gather the soccer balls. Then went off to the showers to change.

* * *

Kurama disliked being distracted from his normal human life, but by instinct, he was never into such a world where no strange subject is around the corner. He was always drawn into the unusual circumstances that do not involve human monotony. Thinking of a girl is part of human monotony, but it is certainly atypical for him nonetheless.

He refused to sleep that night. His arms were behind his head. _So you're not going to ask her out?_Kaito's question popped up. Kurama wasn't sure, but he does know that his thoughts about her are not really on the borders of friendship. Maybe it was just pure infatuation, he concluded. He was quite confused. It really doesn't make sense why he would even ponder on these thoughts. It was like entertaining them would fully make him all human already, forgetting his side as a Yoko.

Being with Kumi lately seems to make him self-conscious and he's trying his best to hide it. It was not that he was not comfortable around girls. He was immune to them: they would suddenly block him on the halls to give him a letter, a gift, or even a little confession. Of course he never entertained them and would politely say no. He never liked anyone of them and he's simply not that interested.

The closest he got to liking a girl was when he entered junior high. He saw a young girl wearing an apron from a daycare center nearby. She was chasing kids around the park across the street. One of the kids was almost harassed by a high school bully, and Kurama witnessed the girl block the hit as she hugged the little kid. By the time he was able to cross the street to help her, the police arrived and chased the jerk. He couldn't clearly see the girl's face as the kids were surrounding her. Another police came to help her up, and again, his view was blocked. He only saw her back and she was wearing a flashy unusually-shaped hair pin.

Later on, that girl whom he believed as Maya Kitajima, confessed to him. She was wearing the same design of hair pin, and concluded that it might have been her back then. Then later he had to erase her memories along with her feelings for him to protect her from any more demons. Kurama was not up to having someone's life at risk just to be with him.

Then again, this was a different situation. Kumi can actually defend herself and she's considered more of a threat rather than a prey. Other than the fact that she's directly related to Raizen and Yusuke, her abilities alone are enough for anyone to fear. She could even win the dark tournament if she hadn't forfeited her match against Natsumi. Despite all that, she is still a girl after all, very much prone to being vulnerable.

* * *

Kurama cleaned up the biology lab after his experiments and was all set to go. He already had the stuff he needed for homework from his locker. He locked the lab and the clink echoed the halls. Almost everyone had gone home already.

"You're still here" He turned around and saw Kumi holding stacks of papers in her arms.

"Here let me help you out" he automatically volunteered taking some of the load from her. He assumed she was already on her way back seeing her backpack behind her.

"Oh… Uhmm… Thanks…" she said shyly. "You sure you're not bothered?"

"No. I have nothing else to do" he said willingly. Although he planned on helping out his mother with dinner, it was just optional anyway. Again, he couldn't understand why he got himself into this.

They headed to the faculty room to submit the papers. Not a word came out until they arrived.

Their homeroom teacher was already gone so they just left the stacks on the desk with a note.

Then one of the faculty members asked them to sort out a few papers for their class, and as model students, they couldn't refuse.

"Thanks again…" said Kumi softly as she closed the faculty room door and fixed the straps of her backpack.

"No problem" said Kurama and they started walking on the halls.

"Are you enjoying Meio?" he asked randomly, just to kill the silence.

"Yes, everybody seems to be nice" she said giggling. "I'm enjoying world peace…"

"That's a good way of putting it" Kurama commented chuckling a bit.

After all, there hasn't been any serious case since the tournament in demon world. Months have already passed since Yusuke's return, and by that time, no other case came out, or at least, not as much as the cases they had before.

"By the way, do you plan on going to university?" she asked as they went through the flight of staircase.

"Not really. I might just work with my father to run his company" he said.

"That's nice. At least you have plans" she said being cautious on going down the steps.

"How about you?" he asked. He was curious what her plans were in the future.

"I'm not exactly sure. I only started living normally just a few months back" she said all clueless taking her last step on the stairs.

"It's not much of a problem. We're not on the pedestal where we're risking our lives. We already have the privilege of living as a normal human" Kurama said as they stepped out of the school's main door.

"That's true" Kumi agreed. "Does that mean you plan to grow old here? With a family of your own?"

Kurama stopped. He didn't get it clearly. He wanted to confirm if they were on the same page.

"Well you know…" she had a teasing tone.

He wasn't sure how to answer this one. This is the second question he received that made him think deeply.

"Do you have such plans?" he answered back.

"It depends…" she replied with a silly look and then smiled to herself. "But I do love taking care of kids…"

Her face glowed blending in with the sunset. Kurama could see her daydreaming, and he found it quite adorable, the irony of a girl feared by everyone and yet can still look fragile the way she is now.

"I got carried away again" she said awkwardly and they continued to walk to the school gates. "See you then. I'll just wait for Mr. Yoshi. He should be here in a few minutes"

Then they heard a beep from Kumi's pocket. Kumi checked her phone. "I take that back. I'll be walking home today"

"Where do you live by the way?" Kurama asked. Regardless of her answer, he already plans on walking her home.

Kurama found out that she lives beside their neighborhood, just a longer route compared to where he usually passes, but still quite convenient for him. Kumi was hesitant with the offer at first, but she agreed.

"I just don't want your fans to get mad at me. They're a lot scarier than demons" she reasoned with a scared tone.

He couldn't exactly deny that there were a _few girls_ who liked him, but it's not like she didn't have her league of followers either.

"Your fan boys would feel the same way" he rebutted.

They were almost half-way to Kumi's place. Passing by the park, Kurama saw a couple of young girls playing with some kids.

"Hey look" Kumi pointed out across the street. "It's the daycare I used to work in. May we drop by for a while?"

"Uhmm… Sure…" Kurama's eyes widened.

It has been some time since he saw the daycare's logo. Small world, he thought. Kumi happily went ahead and they both entered the daycare, which is almost in its closing time. Kurama saw the familiar apron. It was in different color now though.

"Ms. Kazuki!" Kumi called as she ran to a middle-aged woman.

"Kumi? Is that you?" the woman confirmed and Kumi bowed. "How are you? I see you brought a friend" the woman had a genuine smile.

"This is Ku- I mean, Shuichi. Shuichi, this is . She runs the daycare center" Kumi introduced and it was almost at close call.

"It's nice to meet you" Kurama bowed formally.

"My, my, what a well-mannered boy… Is this your boyfriend?" Ms. Kazuki tried to assume.

"No no" Kumi replied quickly and had a little awkward laugh which somehow pinched Kurama's insides. "He's my classmate. I'm studying in Meio now by the way"

"You're doing well as always" Ms. Kazuki took off her apron. "I was just making tea. Would you like to join me?"

Kumi looked at Kurama for confirmation. She looked like she really wanted to stay for a bit longer. He just nodded.

Ms. Kazuki closed the daycare. They all sat down for tea, and they were served with little tarts. Kurama looked around and there were several educational toys displayed on the cabinets. There were paddings all over the floor and there were no sharp objects or edges around. It is rather a safe place for any toddler to be left behind.

"I haven't seen you since you were in junior high. It's a good thing you thought of visiting" said pouring her some milk on her tea.

"A lot has happened over the years" Kumi was a bit sentimental.

"I could tell the difference. Still the same sweet girl, but you seem much stronger now, are you?" sipped on her cup.

Kumi responded with a smile. It seems that she had a good memory of this place and it wasn't hard for Kurama to figure out. The place was filled with good vibes, and though it was already getting dark outside, somehow this place feels like it's always bright. The conversation went on. Ms. Kazuki shared stories to Kurama on how Kumi was such a magnet for trouble.

"There was actually one time she went out to the park for a break. Next thing we know, she was taken to the hospital because of a bruise on her back" shared Ms. Kazuki. "The girls and I were so worried. We all thought she had a fracture but thank goodness it was nothing serious"

"By the way, is Maya still around?" asked Kumi.

"Well Maya already moved to Okinawa since she graduated junior high" said Ms. Kazuki.

Kurama thought deeply as if trying to play a puzzle. First the daycare and now he finds out about Maya.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Ms. Kazuki to Kurama. He looked quite bothered with something.

"I'm fine" he smiled.

"Goodness I thought the recipe for the tarts were bad" Ms. Kazuki said relieved. "By the way Kumi, Maya left me your things in the locker. I kept it safe just in case you come back. Let me just get it"

Ms. Kazuki left the room. Kurama had a bite of the tart. He was now confused as to whether his old hopes were confirmed and should he leave it to its bitter closure back then. How strange it was that when his mind is clouded by a certain question, a part of his past would reappear.

"Sorry for making you stay" Kumi said apologetically.

"I don't mind. It's actually entertaining to hear how different you were back then" Kurama replied comfortingly.

"You think so? Well I was quite a bit of a klutz" she was saying it so proudly.

Kurama's thoughts eased a bit seeing her more radiant. "So about that time you were taken to the hospital, how did you get the bruise?"

Kumi thought hard trying to remember. "Honestly, I can't remember everything, but I got hit by someone with a bat. See? I told you I was careless"

Kurama suddenly spaced out from there. He can recall the girl he saw in the park when he was younger. She was also hit on the back with a bat. He just watched Kumi talk and giggle more over her past. She was somehow foolish, but not selfish.

"Here we are dear!" came in again with a pouch on her hand.

"Thank you thank you !" said Kumi all giddy. "I hope keeping this was not much of a trouble"

"Not at all" Ms. Mizuki replied as she laid the contents of the pouch on the table.

"Hey I was wondering where this went. It was my mother's…" Kumi got all bubbly holding up a hair pin. Kurama was once again stunned. It was the same hair pin from before.

"Maya borrowed it a few times" said Ms. Kazuki.

"Oh right. She was trying to borrow it from me before. I think she was trying to get through her crush back then" said Kumi.

Kurama smiled to himself and had a little sip on his cup. He might have some decent sleep tonight.

Not long after, the tea was all gone, there were more stories but they had to go. It was already a bit late, but there was more than enough time to go home before they reach the minors curfew.

Kumi was acting like a child again, rummaging through the little pouch with much contentment.

"Kurama, I think you and Maya attended the same school before. Maybe you've met her, Maya Kitajima?" she tried to stack her pouch inside her backpack.

"She used to be my classmate" Kurama replied in his neutral tone.

"Makes sense. Maybe you were her crush back then" she teased again.

"It's been three years since I last saw her" he said as they turned around a corner.

"Same here. Though if not you, I wonder who he could be?" she was looking up. "I guess it doesn't matter now"

They arrived at a huge gate. Kumi's house was a white mansion and had a voice over to open the gates.

"Thanks for walking me home…" she said timidly. "Sorry again…"

"It's alright. I enjoyed 's stories" he replied casually.

The gates opened and Kumi went in. "See you in school tomorrow then" she waved goodbye.

Kurama watched her enter the mansion's main door and he walked off.

He got home just in time for dinner. His family greeted him warmly and he sat down on the table with them. As usual, each one was talking about how their day went.

"How about you, Shuichi? Anything happened today?" his mother turned to him.

"Nothing much" he replied. "Although I met someone from junior high today"

"An old friend?" his stepfather asked.

"Yes, you can say that" he said smiling to himself again.

The next day Kurama was quite early for class. He was able to catch some sleep.

"Kumi that looks really cute! Where did you buy it?" Kurama heard from the classroom door which was blocked by a few girls.

"It used to be my mother's. It's a family heirloom" he heard Kumi behind the crowd.

Kumi finally made it out of the girls surrounding her and took her seat which was just beside him. They greeted each other as usual. Kurama noticed she had her hair tied up secured by the same hair pin he had seen years ago.

* * *

_This is my first YYH fanfic so feel free to share your reviews for improvement. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2: Slide

**MUST READ:**

Hello! Originally this was supposed to be a one shot, but I've decided to make it longer. To give you an overview about Kumi, she was adopted by Sakyo and seeing her potential, Kumi became a student of Toguro. Later on they found out from an investigator that she and Yusuke have the same father.

I just had to give a quick background because I had to lessen a lot of flashbacks in the story. Surely, I do not wish everyone to read just flashbacks. My mistake for writing the story in the middle of the plot…

O.O Gomen ne...

* * *

**Slide**

Kumi grazed her feet and kicked the ball straight across the field and into the goal. It was yet another smooth kick which was already enough for her to ace her subject. This is probably the result of bullying Yusuke into training for what was supposed to be a war between the three countries in demon world. It was a good thing that the war did not take place, but instead, the ruler of demon world was settled through a tournament.

Kumi focused much on finding Yusuke and guarding him over the past years that she has forgotten to straighten a path of her own, but it's not much to worry about. She has a lot of time to think about it.

She felt a little bulk on her feet. Her sock seems to have been displaced when she took the kick. She raised her heel back and tried to fix the sock while anticipating another pass from a teammate.

For some reason she felt someone was watching her intently for the few minutes now. She looked over to the left field and saw Kurama watching them play from the basketball court beside their field.

_What's on his mind now?_ She thought. She just smiled and waved at him.

"Kumi! Get your head in the game!" the coach yelled.

Kumi returned her focus on the field. Kurama's stares can be a little bit distracting.

When he looks at her like that, she feels quite uneasy. Right now, she considers their friendship to be a strange one.

Lately Kurama has been acting really weird around her. She'd catch him staring at her out of the blue like a while ago. Often times he would avoid her when there are group activities in class and he would lastly try to take it all out.

She is quite a keen observer and she can easily psychologize anybody, except for Kurama. She can't accurately tell what he was feeling and his facial expressions are hardly read in serious matters. She could only guess.

Their soccer game ended with her team winning. She helped out the other girls gather the used soccer balls in the field. She could see at the corner of her eye, Kurama has already walked away.

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone started to pack up. Kumi watched Kurama diligently write a few notes then quickly keeping them in his bag.

Despite being unable to read what he was thinking, she has grown attached to his presence whenever she's troubled.

She has always admired how he can maintain three separate lives apart and stable: as Shuichi, Kurama or Yoko Kurama. In the demon world tournament, Kurama was a bit rattled, but that was just him over-analyzing himself she thought.

=======FLASHBACK=======

Trying to clear her vision, she realized she was already in a hospital room. Her body still feels drained with all the energy she spent during the fight. It was an unpleasant experience, but fulfilling nonetheless.

She looked at her arm, all wrapped with white cloth. _Shiro's gone _she thought. It was painful for her. There was so much sacrifice from her part to kill the one man she loved with her bare hands, but it was necessary. The demon has completely gained control of the body and there was no way to stop him unless she kills him.

She had enough sense of pride and duty to do so. Shiro was already in so much pain, he wanted to die to be with another and she had to let go. It was all for the best.

Her blanket started to blot bit by bit with her tears. It was too painful for her to forget about everything quickly. She grasped for her blanket to cover her face, letting each new tear be absorbed in it. She continued to sob, then heard an announcement that a match will be starting in an hour.

She got a hold of herself and remembered that this tournament was not all about her drama. It is a critical time for the demon world to decide who will be the leader, and her brother Yusuke is one of the strong candidates.

Kumi looked over her left and saw the remote control on the bedside table. She grabbed a hold of it and turned on the TV to update herself with the status of the tournament.

"It's only been a few of hours since you passed out" Kurama was by the door.

"Did you win?" Kumi asked trying to gain her poise. She was a bit glad to see him survive the previous round.

"Not yet, but I'm almost up against Shigure" Kurama said with a hint of anxiety. "How are you feeling?"

She was not sure how to answer this. She just stared at her bandaged arm. She was happy that she at least had a closure with Shiro. Then again, she was quite masochistic to even think haply that it would have been better off that she dwelled with her grief.

They were silent for a while. Kurama saw Kumi's face with a bittersweet smile as she caressed her bandaged arm. Kumi's eyes were a bit red and swollen. Her arms were trying to hide a part of the sheets that were wet in tears then looked up at Kurama and smiled.

"I'm fine" she said with a shaky tone.

"You don't need to keep it to yourself. It's healthy to show some weakness at some point" he said concerned.

"I'll get over this really. Maybe when this is all done, things will be better" she smiled again and Kurama tried to smile back.

"You have a strong sense of pride when you're depressed" he pretended to tease.

"Well I certainly can't feel sad forever" she forced a giggle.

Kumi was giving her best to see the good things that can come out with this. She wanted to set it all aside quickly as she still needs to participate in the tournament.

Kurama sat on the chair beside the bed and crossed his arms. For the next few minutes they watched the rounds end on TV as they made side comments on each of the fighters. They talked about Yusuke's idea of the tournament, and that it turned out that everything is going smoothly. No extreme bitter judgments with one another. Everyone is in the game like a sport.

"I think this tournament is doing a lot more good than we thought" Kumi commented drinking a glass of water.

"Yes. It's almost peaceful to watch" Kurama agreed.

Somehow she felt there was no need to even anticipate for the conclusion of the tournament. Given the way things are now in the tournament, there was probably no need to be on-guard anymore.

"You seem to be better now" said Kurama.

"Yes, thank you" she replied in a lonesome tone staring at her glass.

"You don't have to remember what just happened" Kurama immediately cut her. "You can change it to an insignificant memory and simply forget"

"I don't see why you shouldn't do the same thing" she answered back in a tease.

Kurama's face turned a bit cold. "That's true. However, handling three separate lives is not that simple to juggle"

Kumi now saw the same expression from him as he had over the past months. Then it dawned on her that all this time Kurama was not exactly worried about a possible war. Still, she was not used to him having that much inner conflict.

"There's nothing to be confused about" she said. Kurama looked back seeing her hesitant to utter another word.

"Just accept that everything is a part of you" she continued. "No matter how many lives you hold, they're all experienced by one soul"

Kurama dazed over her which made her a bit dizzy. She thought she probably needed more rest and perhaps she might just forfeit her fight on the next round.

_"Kurama VS Shigure begins in thirty minutes"_ they heard the host through the speakers.

Kurama frowned a bit with the announcement.

"I have to go" said Kurama. "I'll see you later then"

Kumi watched him walk to the door switching to his cold façade. After a while, she watched his fight against Shigure.

========END OF FLASHBACK=======

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked fastening his bag.

"Oh no no! I just remembered something" she answered defensively and grabbed her bag. "Later then…"

She quickly rushed out of the room and stopped as soon as she reached the school gates where her butler Mr. Yoshi was waiting for her.

"You seem to be quite in a hurry Miss" said the old man opening the car for her.

"I just want to get home as soon as I can" she said cheerfully stepping in the car.

Mr. Yoshi closed the door for her and he went in to start the car.

Kumi looked through the car window and Kurama was only stepping out of the building.

She has always considered Kurama as a friend even when they met during the Ankoku Bujutsukai.

As much as possible, she does not want to have those awkward moments around him. It was unbearable. It appeared as if he was plotting her death, which scares her thinking about it.

However, it was irrational of her to see things like that. Probably Kurama must be bothered about something again, which is always the case before.

Before, they would often hang out in the school's rooftop to talk about the spirit world cases they were tackling.

_That's probably it _she thought. Maybe he and the gang are in another mission and Kurama might just share about it later on.

* * *

**Morning the Next Day.**

Kumi was so nervous she couldn't breathe properly. But it all made perfect sense: Kurama's inadequacies with her presence, frequently looking at her…

She cautiously took the letter. What was she supposed to do now? She was caught off-guard and for some reason, she doesn't want to reject this.

Was it because he has grown fond of him or perhaps her fondness for their friendship has already stretched into something more complicated?

Kurama was just staring blankly at her. "I suppose you need some time to answer that letter"

Kumi just gave a forced smile and nodded keeping the letter in her bag.

The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. Kumi could not concentrate during her classes that day.

This was not her first time to receive a love letter, but then, this one came from Kurama. Her heart was beating fast.

" , are you sick?" asked the teacher.

Her classmates looked back at her.

"I'm fine Sir…" she said embarrassed.

"Well have yourself checked in the nurse's office if you don't feel well enough to listen" said the teacher.

Kumi nodded and class continued.

"Kumi you look flushed. Are you really alright?" whispered her seatmate.

"I'm alright Yumi. Must be the heat" she reasoned with a soft tone.

She didn't even realize she was already turning red. She looked over to the right to see Kurama looking back at her concerned. She just smiled back shyly and pretended to scribble notes to avoid him.

During lunch she decided to stay under the cherry blossom tree at the back of the building. She sat under the tree and stared at the letter. She was afraid to read what Kurama had to say.

She really likes Kurama as a friend and she could not see anyone else relate to her the way he does. But then as she tries to assess herself, she may not be prepared to have their relationship grow to more than just friends.

Still… she doesn't see herself rejecting him either…

"Kumi!" Yumi called.

Kumi' friends, Yumi and Ayaka walked towards the tree and sat beside her.

"Hey is that Taka's letter?" Ayaka asked.

Kumi looked back at them all puzzled. "Taka's letter?"

"Yes. We heard that Taka from Class B gave you a letter through Shuichi" said Yumi.

"I did see Taka asking Shuichi to give you the letter before class" said Ayaka.

"Are you thinking of dating him?" asked Yumi excitingly.

"It's about time you should. Taka is quite popular and he's not that far behind from you and Shuichi when it comes to academics" said Ayaka with the same excitement.

"I still think Kumi should date whomever she likes, right Kumi?" Yumi turned to her gleaming.

Kumi smiled back and nodded. "Yes, but I actually haven't read the letter yet…"

She should be relieved that it's not Kurama.

Kumi opened the letter to confirm. Surely, like her friends said, the letter came from Taka. Like any other letter she has read before, it ends with her being asked to go out. She could only see of Kurama while reading the letter.

Thinking about it now, Kurama couldn't possibly like her. He's not the kind of person who would fall in love with someone. In fact, she doesn't seem to see any possibility of him loving anyone else other than his family.

But then again, somehow, she feels a bit down with this, which made her confused.

* * *

School was out and everyone had gone home. Kumi only needed to pass the class reports to the faculty and she can already go. She carried the bundle of papers in her arms and started walking through the cleared halls.

Just two more flight of stairs to go and she's almost in the faculty. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a clink on the halls.

She looked over to the other side and saw Kurama outside the Biology Lab.

"You're still here" she said.

Kurama looked back and approached her. His face was calm, but somehow his eyes appear to be a little bit flustered.

"Here let me help you out" he said and carried some of the bundled papers from her arms.

"Oh… Uhmm… Thanks…" she said trying to avoid his look. "You sure you're not bothered?"

"No. I have nothing else to do" he replied hesitantly.

They started walking to the faculty. Kumi looked up at him with much wonder.

Since they met, she had always tried to figure him out, like how he can appear so relaxed and think expressionlessly during a battle or when he looks at something, he starts to speculate and come up with a unique idea.

At the end of the day, she would be left confused and will conclude that he is a complete mystery.

They were silent the whole time and Kumi can't seem to like this awkward feeling towards him.

"Thanks again…" she said upon leaving the faculty room.

"No problem" said Kurama smiling at her.

They started talking casually like before as they walked through the halls finding out that he will not be going to university and that he will be working in his stepfather's company.

The way they are now, Kumi thought that maybe she was just imagining the feelings that she has now which may have been triggered out of false hopes from the letter that never came from him to begin with.

It's probably better off this way, as long as he doesn't make her feel any deeper, she might just go back to that comforting feeling of being just friends. But she was really curious, what does he plan with himself other than living with his family?

"Does that mean you plan to grow old here? With a family of your own?" she suddenly injected within their conversation.

Kurama suddenly stopped. Kumi looked back at him. He seems to have no answer to her question, but she's anticipating how he would answer this.

"Well you know…" she tried to have a lighter and more casual tone.

But somehow she could read that there was no answer to this.

"Do you have such plans?" Kurama threw back the question.

Kumi didn't know how to react, but then smiled to herself. "It depends… But I do love taking care of kids"

She didn't insist on going into a deeper conversation. She was somehow afraid to hear from him that he has no plans on having anyone else in his life other than his family and friends.

She would prefer being in that life rather than see herself out of it because of her unconfirmed feelings that may only be infatuation. She wandered over the thought for a while.

"Sorry…" She muffled. "I got carried away again"

Later she received a message that Mr. Yoshi couldn't pick her up. Kurama, being a gentleman, immediately offered to walk her home.

"Oh no… It's alright… I have a different route" she excused. She's already having a difficult time pretending to smile infront of him.

"You know very well that I won't listen to you refuse" he answered back.

He was right about that and Kumi just agreed and they went off.

It has been a while since Kumi walked the streets from school. She was always going out by car as requested by her guardian. They say it was for her protection since she is the heir to Sakyo's corporation.

They were already halfway to their neighborhood when Kumi saw the Daycare she used to work in. Kumi once decided to work one summer in a daycare while Sakyo was out in a so-called business trip. However, she was forced to stop as Sakyo requested her to begin training with her master, Toguro.

Kumi requested Kurama if they can drop by the Daycare. From there she was able to introduce Kurama to Ms. Kazuki, an old widow who owned the Daycare. She looked at Kurama who seems amused of hearing stories about her from Ms. Kazuki.

Luckily Kumi got the hair pin back, which was the only memorabilia that her mother left her before she was sent to the orphanage.

Kumi and Kurama stayed in the Daycare for a while until it was time to go.

Finally they went off and Kumi was all bubbly for a while getting some of her old stuff back. Then she stared at Kurama who seems to be happily thinking of something on his mind.

Her heart felt heavy and she forced to break the ice by talking about Maya, who apparently was Kurama's classmate in Junior High.

They both reached the mansion's gate. Kumi confirmed her identity on a voiceover. She thanked Kurama and entered the gates.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" she said cheerfully waving at him and she went in the mansion.

Keeping her smile was hard around him. _What now?_

"Miss, I deeply apologize for today" said Mr. Yoshi as she came in.

"It's alright Mr. Yoshi" she answered. "Kurama walked me home and I was able to visit the Daycare again"

"I see…" said handing her out a letter. "You have mail Miss"

"Thanks Mr. Yoshi" she said.

She went straight to her room and opened the letter.

**Hi Kumi! **

**It's been years since I last saw you. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you before I left, but I'll be coming over at the end of the month for a visit. I'm hoping to make it all up to you by then. See you soon!**

**Maya Kitajima.**

* * *

Author: Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Stutter

_Thanks for those who included Sidetracked among their list of favorites! I apologize for failing to update this for a while. _

_If you have any comments and suggestions, please feel free to share._

* * *

**Stutter**

* * *

Kurama was not certain if advancing over his friendship with Kumi is the right time. There were a couple of things to be considered. One, there is no guarantee that Kumi will be open to the idea. Another, even if she is, is she willing to risk their friendship in the process?

"Shuichi, is there something outside that's more fascinating than our topic?"

Kurama was once again caught looking at Kumi's direction, which is coincidentally near the window. He turned to the board where their Physics teacher seems to be glaring at him.

"I'm fascinated at how our discussion can be associated with metaphysical forces" Kurama argued and he expressed yet another impressive analogy of their lesson that day.

Mr. Yu was not the most pleasant among the old teachers in the faculty. He is considered to be a completely logical man with a very gifted mind, by which only Kurama can only outwit. As always, Mr. Yu had no way to turn it around against him. Shuichi Minamino is his best student after all.

Not long after, the bell rang and it was lunch time. Kurama turned to Kumi who was rushing herself out of the room. It's been like that since he walked her home last week. Strangely she's been avoiding him at any chance they can be alone together.

* * *

Kurama wasn't in the mood to have lunch and went up to the rooftop. No one should be there, but somehow he already knew who he would meet.

"I didn't expect you to be here..."

He saw Kumi sitting and somehow enjoying a melon bread.

"I had to kill time" replied Kurama and sat beside her.

It's been a while since they've hung out in the rooftop. They always end up meeting there by coincidence when something was troubling them. This instance was no different, but Kurama's uncertainty to tell her anything clouded an awkward atmosphere around them.

"You don't seem to be comfortable around me anymore" he said.

Kumi offered him a bottle of water and smirked.

"I have a lot in my mind right now" she said taking her last bite from the bread.

Kurama didn't buy her reason, but just took the water.

"This should be the first time you're not telling me anything then" Kurama rebutted and drank from his bottle.

"It's not that of a big deal really" she said a little defensively with a light laugh. "It's somewhat a silly hope in the future"

"If you put it that way..." replied Kurama skeptically and they were silent for a while.

The breeze grew stronger and the scent of Kumi's hair whiffed in the air as Kurama breathed through the sweetness. He watched Kumi comb her long hair with her hand, trying to tie it in her fist. Kurama wondered if this was the right time...

"Hey Kurama" Kumi suddenly looked up to him who stared back at her.

"We're friends right?" She plastered a faint smile, almost like a child expecting him to say yes to her.

Kurama's lips curved a bit as he nodded, then stood up. "We should head back to class soon"

Somehow that meant something to him, and maybe, just maybe, she already knows.

* * *

Kurama got home earlier than expected from school. As soon as he entered his room, he immediately noticed his window open.

"What brings you here?" he turned over to his study table. Hiei was sitting on his chair.

"Nothing much" replied Hiei.

It was common for Hiei to pay him a quick random visit when he's in the human world. Hiei is now requesting for a special plant that will torture a certain victim for Mokuro. It was Mukuro's birthday, by which Kurama felt it was quite unusual of Hiei to even give tribute to such occasions.

Kurama exactly knew what Hiei needed. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a vial containing a rather small seed.

"Here, this should do it" said Kurama giving a little bottle to Hiei. "Just put the seed in the pot and as soon as you water it with a little blood of your victim, it will immediately grow and trap him"

"You're less enthusiastic about your plants. Don't tell me that girl rejected you" said Hiei bluntly, and this somehow pissed Kurama, which is atypical on his part as well.

Hiei could easily sense if something was bothering him. He knew from the very beginning how Kurama was attracted to Kumi. Kurama denied it before, but this time, there was no harm sharing his speculation about Kumi already having an idea.

"You sound pathetic right now, you know that?" said Hiei straightening his back against the wall.

"Not exactly the response I was looking for" said Kurama who somehow knew Hiei would answer that way.

"You're wasting your time with pure assumptions" Hiei got up and walked to the window almost ready to go. "Just tell her and find out for yourself"

Hiei instantly took off.

* * *

The next day, Kumi's awkwardness around him lessened. Though Kurama could still see she was still clumsy and all flustered with most of her activities with his presence.

After class, Kurama and Kumi were asked to gather their reports and submit them in the faculty. Everyone was already out of the classroom and they were once again alone.

Kurama was half-expectingly thinking that Kumi might run away anytime, but she didn't. They were both silent organizing the papers in alphabetical order.

"Kurama..." said Kumi softly.

"Yes?" he replied. He suddenly wondered what this was all about. If it was a confrontation, he might not be ready for the rejection he speculated.

"Listen…" Kumi's pace slowed down as she tried to align the papers.

"Kumi!" one of their classmates by the door cut her off. "Someone's waiting for you at the gate!"

"Alright! On my way!" she replied and turned back to Kurama. "Funny. I thought I told Mr. Yoshi I'll be walking home today"

"I'll handle this. Go ahead. It might be important" said Kurama who took the papers from her.

"Well... Alright then... But if it's not, I'll see you later, alright?" she said shyly. She grabbed her backpack and sprawled her way out of the room.

Kurama's eyes were fixed on the door as he was left hanging. He quickly organized the papers and turned them over in the faculty. Only a few minutes has passed so he might still catch up with Kumi.

Obviously she wanted to talk to him about something a while ago. It doesn't matter what it was. Of course, he'd rather hear something favorable but regardless, he wanted to hear it.

As he turned to an empty hallway, he saw Mr. Yu gazing out at something. Kurama stopped and curiously looked out of the window and saw Mrs. Honda reading a book on one of the school benches.

"She was already engaged with another before I could even tell her how I feel" shared Mr. Yu with melancholy.

This was the first time Kurama ever saw Mr. Yu's vulnerability. He's been stern with all of his students, but only because he was teaching everyone to shape up their ideals and get better results in everything they do. Mr. Yu's success in his career maybe overshadowed a lost opportunity in the past.

"You better not do the same mistake boy" Mr. Yu grouched at Kurama and walked off.

* * *

Two unexpected people have advised the same solution to his question. As he stepped out of the school doors, he saw Kumi by the gates waving at him. He could read her lips saying _sorry_ as she stepped inside the car. It immediately left before he could even reach the gates.

_Maybe tomorrow_, he thought.

"Shuichi!"

Kurama heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"It's been a while Shuichi. How have you been?" said the girl with all smiles.


End file.
